Our Memories
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Marinette is still smitten with her husband after all this time. *Inspired off of one of the prompts of Day Three of Love Square Fluff Week 2019.*


Marinette feels her six year old daughter snuggle up against her, and before she knows it, she's bombarded with a question, "How did you and Dad fall in love, Mom?" Emma's tired, and as her blue eyes droop, Marinette can't help but smile. It's soft around the edges and warm.

"Well," Marinette wasn't sure what to say. There were identities that needed to still be kept, and it was a little hard to go in detail one way or another, "Your Dad and I went to school together when we were a little older than you are." Time had made even thirteen or fourteen years old seem like ages ago.

"Yeah?" Emma's watching her, and Marinette nearly lights up at the same time that her daughter does.

"Yeah. He-I got angry at him, when I met him. I thought he wasn't very nice, until a couple days later." Marinette smiled as she thought back, "I was leaving, and it was really pouring, pouring so bad that I'd be soaked on the way to Grandma and Grandpa's bakery."

"They live so close to school though!" Emma gasped, eyes wide as she stared up at her mother.

"They do." Marinette smiled, "I stopped. Dad was just standing there. He had a black umbrella in his hands, and he was watching the downfall. It's like something was on his mind, and I didn't really know him all that well then." She shifted, wondering just how to explain how fast sincerity had dipped into her heart or just how warm his fingers were against her own, even for the briefest moment.

"Was Dad sad too?" Emma looked up at her, curious as a kitty cat, "Because, he'd upset you? Like, he had to know that you were his future wife!"

Marinette giggled, though she stopped for a moment. "Yeah, he was sad. He felt really bad for upsetting me." It was true as she paused to consider that moment with the innocent lense that her daughter had seen it with, "He wasn't ready to brave the rain, for reasons other than why I wasn't."

"He-He apologized to me." Marinette paused; her face tinting pink. It was all so surreal now, to think that the boy that had been so sincere, so open, and openly apologetic for something he didn't cause, a misunderstanding between them, was now her husband. She came home to him, and not only that, but they had three kids together.

"What happened next?" Emma snuggled right beneath her chin, staring up at her.

"He gave me his umbrella." Marinette smiled, "And, I was shocked when our fingers brushed. Th-Then, I couldn't speak without stuttering." Her smile just grew softer and much more smitten. "I'd never had a crush before, and I had no idea what was happening."

"So, what did he say?"

"Well, he laughed before I stuttered, because the umbrella hugged me." Marinette shook her head, "It wrapped around me, and I had no idea what happened. Just, hearing him laugh like that for the first time melted my heart."

"So, did you two kiss?" Emma made a pinched in face, looking half-disturbed and half-over the top excited.

"No, not yet!" Marinette giggled. "We just became friends. But, I had a friend who knew what I was feeling better than I ever could have."

"When did you stop being friends?" Emma stared up at her, wide blue eyes housing a million questions.

"Well, we're still friends." Marinette smiled, "We're best friends and husband and wife, father and mother." She was rambling before she could help herself. It was surreal. Just marrying him had transformed her life in beautiful ways, and now she had their daughter sitting on her lap, curious about how her parents fell in love.

"You win." Emma rolled her eyes with a small pout.

"Our first kiss was Valentine's Day that year." Marinette answered by way of explanation, just to be greeted with a stuck out tongue and to watch her daughter run off to the next room. Marinette remembered that kiss, how short it was, how her heart gave nervous and excited palpitations at the thought that he'd kiss her back as the spell slowly wore off him, how she'd pulled away too fast to feel his response, half-scared that she'd start falling more in love with him, how she doesn't mind that she did.

When your best friend is also the boy that claimed your heart with open sincerity, it's pretty hard to be upset about falling in love with him. Even now, her heart thrums beneath the surface, each key specifically tuned for Adrien, and as she stands, all that she can think of, is her husband who is currently sitting through what probably feels like endless business meetings until he can come home and collapse in her arms.

Marinette was still smiling in memory lane as she cleaned up and prepared dinner, humming an old tune that always reminded her of her husband and left her heart swooning in her chest. Yes, she was still smitten with him after all of this time, and probably would still be years down the road.


End file.
